Dynasty Warriors: Imagine Me Without You
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: THE THIRD AND FINAL STORY OF THE Dynasty Warriors: Feelin' Good SERIES!


Imagine Me Without You...

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

_As long as stars shine down from heaven...  
And the rivers run into the sea..  
Til the end of time forever...  
You're the only love I'll need..._

In my life you're all that matters...  
In my eyes the only truth I see..  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered...  
You're the one that's there for me...

When I found you I was blessed..  
And I will never leave you, I need you...  


Zu Yun tossed and turned in her futon that night. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she gripped the blanket tightly. Her black hair flayed out around her almost like a cloak.

She finally opened her eyes and sat up with a very scared face. She wiped the sweat off her face and sighed.

'Not again...' She thought as she flashed her dream in her mind again. It replayed over and over like a broken record player. She covered her eyes with her hands and tried to make them go away, but they stayed. She shivered in fear, and surprisingly, pleasure.

She walked out of her tent with her night gown on and walked silently to Yue Ying's tent. It was midnight. The full moon glimmered with the stars in unison. The cool breeze made her dress sway slightly.

She crawled into Yue's tent and woke up Yue.

"Yue. Yue! Wake up!" Zu said, shaking Yue as lightly, yet effectively as she could.

Yue rustled up and turned up her lantern.

"Zu? What are you down this late at night?" Yue asked.

"Well.. I need to know. It's about how I'm feeling." Zu replied in a hushed tone.

_Imagine me without you...  
I'd be lost and so confused..  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid...  
Without you there to see me through... _

Imagine me without you...  
Lord, you know it's just impossible..  
Because of you, it's all brand new...  
My life is now worthwhile...  
I can't imagine me without you...

"You mean for Zhao Yun?" Yue said with a smile. Zu just blushed and nodded.

"Oy.. well, from your expression, and your recent dreams you've been telling me about you and Zhao Yun in the future of him telling you he loved you... you love him." Yue said.

Zu straightened up and stared at Yue Ying with wide eyes. How could she, a mere general, love a man such as Lord Zhao Yun, Liu Bei's favorite Officer?

"Zhuge Liang told me Zhao Yun has also been talking to him and Zhuge has been teaching Zhao Yun about love. Both you and Zhao are the same. Both of you don't know what love is, so you feel awkward around each other." Yue added.

"He loves me back?" Zu asked with happiness.

Yue just nodded.

Zu somehow felt like screaming. Now, it was her turn to show her feelings to Zhao. She was finally going to get her prince charming.

"Thank you Yue. You're the best!" Zu said as she hugged Yue. She then went out of the tent. Yue just turned down her lantern and fell asleep.

_When you caught me I was falling...  
You're love lifted me back on my feet..  
It was like you heard me calling...  
And you rushed to set me free... _

When I found you I was blessed...  
And I will never leave you, I need you...

Zu Yun walked towards Zhao Yun's tent. Her heart began to pound like a drum in the battlefield. Her confidence was slowly fading the closer she got to his tent. She soon stopped after she got a couple feet away from his tent.

She swallowed hard, but no courage entered her soul. She was dead stiff in her spot. The gentle wind tickled her cheek as she stared dead on at the tent.

'Oh, god... how am I supposed to face him? What if Yue was lying to me and Zhao loves someone else? What if Zhao denies everything he says??' Her mind wandered on what would happen if she entered his tent.

Suddenly, Ma Chao grabbed her hand and stroked it gently.

Zu turned to him with a very deep red face.

He just smiled and nodded. Something told Zu that it would be alright. She smiled back, but her legs wouldn't move.

Ma Chao got the clue, went behind her, and nudged her towards Zhao Yun's tent. She almost fell over, but kept her balance. She stared back to see Ma Chao gone.

_Imagine me without you...  
I'd be lost and so confused..  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid...  
Without you there to see me through... _

Imagine me without you...  
Lord, you know it's just impossible..  
Because of you, it's all brand new...  
My life is now worthwhile...  
I can't imagine me without you...

Zu Yun then opened the tent and crawled in quietly. She saw his sleeping form and smiled. He looked like a small child innocently sleeping in his futon.

She crawled to his side and took in the sight of her love there, asleep by himself. She would soon change that in becoming his bride. She was truly happy knowing that Zhao had confessed to Zhuge Liang of his feelings.

She then leaned over, making sure her long hair didn't touch his face, and kissed him.

He was actually awake with his eyes closed, trying to sleep. Somehow, Zhao knew she was there, and kissed back with the same amount of passion. He sat up, still locked in the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Zu possessively. She snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The fire in the kiss raised when Zhao Yun lowered Zu to the futon.

_When I found you I was blessed...  
And I will never leave you, I need you... _

Imagine me without you...  
I'd be lost and so confused..  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid...  
Without you there to see me through...

Imagine me without you...  
Lord, you know it's just impossible..  
Because of you, it's all brand new...  
My life is now worthwhile...  
I can't imagine me...

They both stopped for lack of air (I now hate air...) and stared into each other's eyes with love.

"So, You love me?" Zu asked her 'Little Dragon'.

"How did you find out?" Zhao asked.

"Oh... A little birdie told me in my dreams." Zu said with a smirk.

"I'm serious, who told you?" Zhao asked again.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Zu ordered as she pulled his head down to her and kissed him again. Zhao happily kissed back. His hands combed through her silky black hair and her hands fiddled his brown hair.

It seemed like hours, but they stopped their make-out session (NOTHING MORE, PEOPLE! Get the pervertive thoughts out of your heads!) and smiled at each other. Zhao pulled the covers over both of them and wrapped his arm firmly around Zu's waist.

"You know... I've always imagined us like this..." Zu said. Zu nuzzled his bare chest and slept.

Zhao smiled at his sleeping goddess, and whispered softly in her ear, knowing it would echo in her dreams, "I can't imagine me without you, my moon goddess."

_I can't imagine me... without you..._

_Oh..._

_FIN!!!!!_


End file.
